Sensors are often installed on aircraft, in jet engines, or in any location where ice may form on the sensors. A sensor may give improper readings if ice is on the sensor. For example, an ambient air temperature sensor may not detect the proper temperature of the ambient air if the sensor is at least partially covered by ice.